


CatDog's Wedding

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: CatDog's Wedding [1]
Category: CatDog (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Opposites Attract, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's the wedding of CatDog and the Ingrid Twins.





	CatDog's Wedding

Today is CatDog's Wedding.

Cat wears a black wedding tuxedo as Dog wears a white wedding tuxedo.

CatDog walked into the church.

Lola began to play The Wedding March on a guitar.

They saws The Ingrid Twins in wedding dresses.

The Ingrid Twins walked to CatDog.

Winslow said "We are gather here of the wedding of CatDog and the Ingrid twins"

Moments later.....

Winslow said "CatDog do you take the girls to be your wives"

CatDog said "I do"

Winslow said "Ingrid Twins do you take CatDog to be your husbands"

Ingrid Twins said "I do"

Winslow said "I now prounouced you polar opposite husband and wife you may kiss"

CatDog kissed the Ingrid Twins as the crowd cheers.

The Ingrid Twins tossed a bouquet but a little black cat girl catch it

CatDog began to dance with the Ingrid Twins and the crowd cheers

Cat cut a cake but Dog throws a cake at everyone.

They were having a food fight

CatDog and the Ingrid Twins started laughing

The End


End file.
